Itsy (creepypasta story
"Please don't go to work Mama!." The young girl named Annabellin cried. when ever her mother went to work she wasn't aloud to leave her room. with no one to watch over her she had to stay home alone. "I have to Anna its important..." her mother paused her voice sounding concerned. "now go in your room and i'll lock the door behind you." Annabellin walked down the long hallway that lead to her small bedroom. before he mother locked that door the girl whispered. "Bye Mama come home soon.." The girl sat in the room playing with a spider that fell from the ceiling. she sang to the spider, a song she thought it would like. "the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout." she let the spider climb up her arm. "down came the rain and washed the spider out!." she dropped the spider down to the floor. "out came the sun and dried up all the rain." she pick up the small spider an i sat in the palm of her hand. "and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." Annabellin finished the song and giggled, she let the spider crawl away under her bedroom door. Anna looked around her practically empty room. there was a bed with white sheets and a closet with clothing in it. less then what most ten year old girl had. but she didn't mind. Anna walked over to the window that hung above her bed and peered out.it looked like it was going to rain. Annabellin hated rain, thunder and lighting was probably one of her worst fears. and there was really only one thing she could do. Hide. Annabellin ran over to her closet and tightly shut the door. her closet was her safe haven from the things she thought could harm her. Annabellin sat quietly in the closet with shirts and dress sweeping over her head. Anna heard the rain coming down soft and slow. then hard sharp bullets poured from the sky. thunder crashed and lightening cracked through the air. Annabellin sat in the closet and cried, the horrid sounds of the outside world rattling through her mind. Anna lied on the ground of the 4 foot by 4 foot closet, her feet propped up on the wall. she continued to cry but she sang she sang the song that made the spider, a song that made her happy. "the itsy bitsy spider." she sang between sniffles and muffled cries. "went up the water spout." another cry escaped her mouth. "down came the rain..... and washed the spider out.." Anna stopped. "am i like the spider.. will the rain water wash me out?" Annabellin thought. She was the spider.. she was the spider. she WAS the spider. she was the itsy bitsy spider. Anna screamed as lightning cracked though the air into her house smashing a window and shaking the ground. "COME HOME MAMA! I WANT TO COME OUT!" Anna screamed he lungs almost giving out. lightning struck again sounding as it was right outside her closet door. "Come home Mama..." Annabellin curled into a tight ball and the smell of fire and smoke filled her nose. Later that night Annabellin's mother came home. she shoved the key in the front door, twisted it and pushed the door open. "Anna! Darling i'm home." There was not happy reply like usual. Annabellins mother Emmie-lee was quite worried. "Anna!" she yelled as walked down the hallway to Anna's bedroom. Emmie-lee unlocked the door to Anna's room. Annabellin didn't run happily to the door she was nowhere to be found "ANNA!" Emmie screamed hoping her daughter would respond. Then it came to her. The closet. Emmie pulled open the closet doors to reveal her daughter lying in a ball. Covered in burns and cuts, scrapes and bruises. Dead.